


The Wooden Box

by runningwiththewhispered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Humor, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean, Professor Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwiththewhispered/pseuds/runningwiththewhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's parents had a box, a wooden box that held a bottle of wine and 2 letters. These letters had been written to each other on the day of their wedding reminding the other of what their love meant to each other and were to be opened and read separately in the event of a fight that could not be solved. Dean was now holding that box silently cursing himself and praying that Cas would forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's parents had a box, a wooden box that held a bottle of wine and 2 letters. These letters had been written to each other on the day of their wedding reminding the other of what their love meant to each other and were to be opened and read separately in the event of a fight that could not be solved by their families 10-5-5 moto. John and Mary had learned the 10-5-5 resolution from Mary's parents, Deanna and Samuel, they sat John and Mary down before they got married and told them their secret to every conflict was to walk away for 10 minutes and think about what the conflict was really about. Then 5 minutes to sit down and hear each other out and then 5 minutes to come up with a resolution and move on. Dean had had to do this many times with his little brother, Sam, growing up and quite a few times with his parents as a teenager. 

Dean was hard headed, stubborn, and yeah ok he can admit it to himself that he could also be a total asshat at times as well. Dean remembered the first time he saw the box. His mom had pulled it from the hall closet while on the phone with his Grandmother asking her to come pick up him and Sam. Dean had been 8 at the time and Sammy had been 4. Dean remembered that his father's dad had just passed and John had been drinking a lot. He remembered nights when his dad wouldn't even come home and others where he would stumble into the house late at night three sheets to the wind. At the time he didn't know that this had been the reason for the box but he does remember coming home and things slowly going back to normal as his dad had started going to councling to get help for his alcholoism. His parents had told Sam and him this when they gave Sam the box shortly before he married Ruby. Sam met Ruby in college and half way through college they got married. Dean loved Ruby and she quickly became his sister not his sister in law. She was Sam's counterpart in every sense. Ruby was the loud to Sam's quiet. She was the stern stare to Sam's puppy dog eyes. Ruby wove herself into every empty crevice of Sam that he had never even known was there. They made it 2 years before they opened the box. Dean doesn't know why but he knows they have never been stronger since. 

In those 2 years Dean had met Cas. Castiel fucking Novak, professor of religious studies at KU where Dean was the professor of mechanical engeneering. Castiel came crashing into Deans life like a wave crashing into the beach before a storm. Fast, strong, and washing away everything before it and leaving only itself after. The second Dean laid eyes on that blue eyed, mess of hair that looked like he had just been fucked, and a voice that Dean's dick immediately stood up in attention for he was done and had his hands in Cas' pants before a hello could be said. Well wait that is a bit of an exaggeration, Dean specifically remembers saying Hello first.

Dean knew he was still exaggerating but that was the fantasy he lost himself in when he first saw Castiel. Dean fell in love with Cas the way a leaf falls from a tree. The leaf doesn't know it's fallen from the tree, it's just being carried by the wind day after day until one days it's on the ground. That's how it had been for Dean the routine of Dean's life had been the same until one day after dating Cas for 4 months he found himself lying beneath his angel of a man in a post orgasmic bliss gently brushing his thumb over the perfect pout of Cas' lips and without thought or hesitation he found himself whispering, "I love you". It didn't even register to Dean that he had said it. It was like the leaf of his life had just found the ground. That ground being Castiel, a foundation of love, courage, hope, kindness, and laughter. 

Dean didn't even realize he wanted or needed that until Cas looked back at him with glossy eyes and a smile that brightened the darkest night and said it back. 6 months after that Dean had asked Cas to move in and a little over a year after that he asked Cas to marry him. Cas had become everything to Dean, Cas held Dean's heart and soul in his hands and was the very breathe that Dean breathed. Dean knew he could never live without this man. 

But now Dean sat on his couch with the wooden box in front of him knowing he had royally fucked up. They had made it a little over 5 years without needing this box. They had always settled everything with the help of the 10-5-5 rule. Which Dean had to admit in his stubbornness he sometimes found himself upsetting Cas solely for the fact that they had added and extra step to the family moto. That extra step was a step into their bedroom and slowly stripping each other of clothes and showering each others bodies in kisses and damn Cas had a body that deserved to be worshipped. His body tasted like honey and heaven to Dean. And he could never get enough. So yeah, Dean may have started stupid arguments just to have insanely hot make up sex that left his ass aching the next day from Cas pounding into him and leaving them in a tangle of sheets and arms and legs. 

As Dean ran his hands over his face staring at the box he knew that wouldn't work this time because reminding himself for what felt like the thousandth time he had really fucked up. God! Cas had been right! That damn man was always right! Cas had told Dean that he wasn't comfortable with Benny hanging out with Dean. 

Benny had moved from Louisiana to Kansas to take the Director position of the engineering department of the campus. In the mere 6 months that Benny had been in Kansas, he and Dean had formed a fast friendship despite Cas telling Dean that Benny had obvious feelings for Dean. Dean just didn't see that though especially since they would only hang out together in groups or with Cas or Sam. Today was different though after a half day of classes for their department Benny wanted to know if Dean could hang out. Dean, of course, said yes and invited Benny over to drink a couple of beers and watch a movie. What Dean hadn't expected was for Benny to lean over and kiss Dean out of no where. A kiss that Dean not only didn't reciprocate but quickly pushed Benny away from but before he could cuss Benny out Dean saw Cas standing in the door way with a dropped briefcase and keys. Dean shot up to explain but Cas picked up his keys and left so fast Dean was left running to the door while screaming, "What the actual fuck?", at Benny as Dean ran out and down the drive way after the ridiculous prius that was Cas'. Half way down the road though Dean stopped and started running back to their house to grab his coat and keys and as Dean looked down he saw that he should probably grab shoes too. As Dean got to the door Benny walked out looking at the ground refusing to make eye contact with Dean and leaving without saying a single fucking thing.

Dean got his things, jumped in the impala and tore down the road after Cas. He could explain this to Cas... Cas would listen.... Cas would listen, wouldn't he? If he had let Dean explain in the first place they would have solved this within 20 min. For an hour Dean drove through town going to all of Cas' favorite spots. When nothing came out of his search he thought that maybe just maybe Cas had cooled down and was back at home. When Dean pulled up though there was no prius. Dean got out and went inside and straight to the liquor cabinet to pull out some whiskey. Trying not to panic or have an emotional breakdown for being a complete dumbass, Dean sat there for another hour nursing his glass of whiskey in silence. By the third hour though Dean was a mess the panic had set in and the tears starting falling. Why hadn't Cas come back yet? Where was he? Why won't he even answer his phone? 

Dean picked up his phone to call Sam since Cas refused to answer his and told Sam everything through some of the manliest sniffles he could manage. Sam listened quietly and at the very end of Dean letting it all out he simply asked, "Where is the box Dean?". Dean knew immediately what he meant and hung up to go find the box in the spare bedroom closet. That was how Dean found himself another hour later sitting on the couch with a letter in his hand, a wine bottle, 2 wine glasses, and a second letter sitting by an empty glass. His eyes were puffy and his nose was gross but he decided he would sit there until the end of time if that was how long Cas would decide to take before coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was pissed. He had been right! But his arrogant, stubborn, ass of a husband didn't listen! Why did that man never listen? Cas' heart had felt ripped from his body when he opened the door and saw Dean pushing Benny away from a kiss. Cas didn't know if it had just happened or if they had been kissing for awhile but he couldn't stand there so he grabbed his keys from the floor. When had he dropped his keys? And he left. He saw Dean running after him from his rear view mirror but he couldn't manage anything but to drive straight as tears rolled down his face. Cas didn't know where he was going he just drove. An hour later Cas realized where his heart was taking him. He found himself a couple of towns over, his home town. He soon found himself at the grave yard, sitting in front of his mother's grave inconsolable. He wasn't sure how long he was there once the tears started falling.

When they finally stopped he found himself talking to his mom as if she were there. She never got to meet Dean but he knew she would have loved him. He loved Dean, he loved Dean the moment he saw the bow legged, leather jacket wearing man with eyes the color of a field of green grass at the first of spring. Everything about Dean was every part of Cas and even though Dean was an asshat sometimes and would do stupid things just so that they could have make up sex, he needed that man. After sitting in silence until his butt and legs went numb Cas got up and started his drive home. He was completely passive on his way home. He had cried all the tears he could manage and he couldn't quite figure out whatever emotions he was feeling at the moment.

When Cas walked in the front door he saw Dean. Dean had jumped up and called his name, Cas watched Dean's face as relief flooded it but it was quickly replaced by something Cas couldn't really pinpoint. Shame? Hurt? Cas stayed passive though, he wouldn't show Dean how he was feeling just yet. When he looked down though he saw the wooden box, the letter, the wine, and an empty glass. He picked up the bottle poured himself a glass and lifted his letter from the table and walked to their bedroom. Through all of this he didn't look at Dean and Dean didn't say anything. Cas found that the tears had started again. He silently let them roll down his cheeks while he was pouring his glass because he knew the significance of this box and by Dean pulling it out he knew immediately that he would forgive Dean no matter what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean heard the door open he was instantly relieved but when has saw Cas it was quickly replaced with the sorrow and panic he had been battling for past 4 hours. Cas' face showed nothing to Dean and once he saw the items on the table he took what he needed and left without a word and Dean stood there speechless the whole time like an idiot. Once Cas had shut their bedroom door Dean sat back down. He poured wine in his glass but only enough to make it seem like he drank some because he hated wine but Cas loved it and that was why it was placed in their box instead of the whiskey that Dean had really tried to talk Cas into. Dean remembered writing his letter but he honestly can't remember anything he wrote. He hoped it was enough to make Cas see how much he truly loved and needed him. All he can really remember is how hot Cas was that day and how happy he was for Cas and Him to become one.

Dean opened his letter and took a deep breath and silently said his millionth silent prayer that Cas would forgive him and let him explain and above all else continue to love him.

_Hello Dean,_

Dean felt his first tear roll, he would never stop loving the way Cas greeted him. For everyone but him, Cas would address them by only saying their first name. For Dean though, the Hello was basically a silent I love you.

_I'm currently sitting in the spare bedroom of Bobby's house. We are getting married tomorrow and although I do feel nervous, I keep thinking of your smile Dean and it washes away everything. You have different smiles Dean, do you know that? There is one for Sam, one for Mary, one for family, one for friends, one for your students, but the one for me should put the stars to shame._

Different smiles? What was he talking about?

_You probably don't know this smile but it's the one I get to see every morning when I wake up next to you and every night before I fall asleep. I've already made up in my mind that when we are old and gray,_

I am not getting old or gray, Cas.

_Because yes Dean you will become gray although I know you refuse to believe this. When we are like this, which I swear to the heavens above Dean if we are not fucking still every night when I pass I will haunt you and make you miserable._

The thought of Cas haunting him quickly made Dean promise to have sex with the man until the day they died.

_Anyways though, when we are old and gray and after I have properly fucked you for the night. I hope when it's my time to go I go in my sleep simply so that the last thing that my eyes see is the smile that's been made entirely for me. I love you Dean. If I am not telling you this everyday please knock me over the head after reading this. Dean, you know I have always loved you right? I've probably never told you this but I can still visibly remember the first time I saw you. Anna was showing me my office on campus and you had just turned the hall. I still remember what you were wearing. It was a lecture day so you had on black slacks, a white button down, and a blood red tie that made your eyes glisten. I remember more than that though, I remember you staring me straight into my eyes as you walked down the hall but you weren't actually there. Where were you Dean? Will you tell me one day?_

There was no way Dean would ever tell Cas where his mind had been! His husband would think he was a creeper!

_Seeing you was like watching the sun rise, the beauty of it is indescribable but you feel it's beauty deep to your core. You came back from wherever you were as you finally walked by and you smelled like car grease, leather, dew on morning grass, and life. Dean, you smelled like life. A life I wanted to be intertwined with because in that moment everything you were in those few seconds felt like home. Before I even knew your name or if you were even single or God.. if you were even into men Dean, I loved you. I love you Dean. I can't write it enough I can't put it into enough words I probably can't even show you on a daily basis how much I love you but please Dean you have got to know that I love you._

Dean stifled the sob that was about to rack his body.

_I don't know why you may be reading this letter but I know that there will never be a fight bad enough, an error terrible enough, a spoken word harsh enough to make me stop loving you. You are my everything Dean. I trust you, my beloved, and I know you. I know you don't see the worth you hold but I see it and I am forever grateful that you have chosen me to spend your days with._

Dean decided to let the sob go so that he could breath. He smeared his snotty nose into his sleeve.

_I also know me Dean, and I imagine I am hurt so let me come to you Dean. Wait for me just a while longer. Go get a glass of whiskey because we both know you aren't drinking the wine.._

Dean huffed a laugh..

_Also please put the glass that you tried to make look like you drank it in the sink while you are at it._

How could one man know him better than he knew himself?

 _Oh and Dean, I love you._  
_-yours, Cas._

Dean sat the letter down and calmed himself from the tears and did what Cas said as well as splashing water on his face to take away some of the puffiness. He loved that man now more than ever and he would spend the rest of his days making it up to him and showing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas walked into their bedroom and sat his glass and letter down on his side of the bed. He wasn't ready to read it yet so he changed his clothes. In all of his hurt he wanted some kind of comfort of Dean's. So instead of going through his dresser he went through Dean's and found his favorite pair of gray sweat pants and his favorite lounge shirt. The pants hung to low on his hips and the tattered AC/DC shirt hung slightly off of one of his shoulders but he could smell Dean and felt a little calmer. He sat down and stared at his letter. He ended up drinking the whole cup of wine before opening the letter.

_Hey Cas,_

Cas wasn't sure anymore how his body was still forming tears but they were there immediately.

_So if you are reading this then let's just face it I have totally fucked up._

Of course Dean would immediately take the blame.

_You are probably thinking how do I know it was me? Because Cas, you are to good for me and always have been so what I can only surmise is that I have been a total stubborn asshat and hurt you. God babe ... I am so sorry. Cas, babe, I'm about to meet you in Bobby's garden in an hour and make you forever mine but now I'm sitting here crying knowing that one day we are going to open these letters and knowing that it will be my fault._

Cas looked at the letter and realized that what he thought had been water stains were tear stains and his heart plummeted. Dean had showed no signs of crying that day.

_Forgive me Cas? I don't know what I have done but the thought of living without you is tearing me apart. I love you Cas, please know that. Please remember that. Remember our first date babe?_

Cas sucked in a breath because he could never forget that god awful day.

_Fuck, I totally screwed that one up to. How was I suppose to know you were allergic to coconut when I gave you a bite of what I thought was just lemon pie? I mean who the fuck puts coconut extract in pie! Damn Gabriel! And his stupid bakery!_

Cas remembered how quick he felt his airway cutting off after Dean had tried to be sweet and share with him. Every thing had been a whirlwind after that.

_You should know how terrified I was while taking you to the hospital and even more so when they wouldn't let me in the room with you. I paced the hall freaking out because I couldn't loose the one thing I had wanted from the moment I laid eyes on you. Remember when I came in after they had you settled.._

Cas suddenly pictured that God awful huge ass bear that for some twisted reason Dean had thought was a good idea. He had kept it though. It moved with them where ever they lived. It was currently in the guest bedroom stuffed in a corner.

_...with that huge ass bear, and all the flowers I could buy from the gift shop. I swore to you then that I would spend every day from that day on making it up to. I hope I have, because Cas you are my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I sleep and everything I do is to make sure our life is more and more perfect for you._

Cas sighed out Dean's name.

_I love you Cas. I love everything about you Cas including that ugly thing you call a car and come on you have to admit that is a lot coming from me. God, I love you Cas! I can't wait to marry you today. I want to spend the rest of my days waking up to you Cas. I'm sorry again for whatever I have done please know this. Please forgive me and let me continue to love you. Cas, come find me and tell me you still love me because, Cas, I will never stop loving you. It's impossible and I can even have it scientifically proven if needed. I already talked to Charlie and she said she would help me prove it._

Only dean could make Cas laugh in all of this, that's one of the many reason why he loved his husband so much.

_Babe, come find me and love me..... come find me and make love to me._

_-Dean_

Cas dried his tears and washed his face and went to find his man and do as he asked. Find him, love him, take him to bed and make love to him. Because no matter what he loved Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean heard the bedroom door open and jumped to his feet as soon as he saw Cas turn the corner. He immediately started speaking, "Cas! Babe, oh my god, Cas you were right! You were so right and I'm sorry. I didn't kiss him back Cas! He had just done that and I pushed him away. Please believe me Cas. Please...." Dean was cut off with the crashing of Cas' lips into his. He quickly scrambled to grab his husbands hips and bring them flush with his. He opened his mouth so Cas could work his tongue into it. Dean did the same tasting Cas' mouth and moaning because all of a sudden it had been to long since the last time he kissed his lover this morning. He pulled back and said sorry again only to have Cas place a single finger on his lips and look into his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks and said, "I believe you Dean, I forgive you. I love you beloved."

Dean sighed and was confused by it, he had not even realized he had been holding his breath. He brushed the tears from his husband's cheeks and said, "I love you. Fuck, I love you Cas!" He placed their foreheads together and they stood there holding each other words not needed but being said at the same time. Silent words of sorry and forgiveness, and love. Cas broke away from Dean and Dean whined at the loss. Cas looked at him though and Dean knew that look and so did his dick. That was hunger in his eyes. Cas took Dean's hand and lead him to their bedroom. 

As they entered Cas spun and latched onto Dean. Sweeping his hands across Dean's back he landed on the supple ass of his husband and grabbed a handful in each hand as he looked up at Dean. Cas spoke softly saying, "Dean do you remember what you wrote in your letter?" And holy fuck did Cas' voice just go lower because Dean's dick sure thinks so. Dean can't speak without choking or letting out a moan that would rock their house so he simply shakes his head no. Cas smirks at this. Why the fuck is Cas smirking? Fuck! What did Dean write? Cas steps back and removes Dean's shirt he had been wearing and says, "You asked me to find you and make love to you Dean." Some where in the room Dean hears a moan.. Oh no wait! That was him! 

Cas smiles at this before dropping his pants to reveal no underwear at all. There goes another moan. Why is Dean just standing still? He should be jumping this man! Cas saunters forward to Dean and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Cas looks up at him through the most perfect eye lashes and nonchalantly says, "But I'm not going to make love to you Dean." And there goes a whine. Why can't Dean keep these noises locked down tonight? Cas starts undoing his pants and keeps talking, "In your letter you immediately took the blame but you are not the only one guilty Dean. I took off without letting you say a word. But that is who you are beloved, you are to hard on yourself and that is why I am not going to make love to you tonight. Maybe in the morning or tomorrow. But not tonight. Tonight, you are going to fuck me Dean Winchester." Now that was a groan that Dean thinks he just made. Cas shimmied his pants and boxers down and helps discard of them. Then while on his knees he looks up and Dean catches those blue eyes as Cas' hand wraps around his cock. Dean hisses at the contact. Cas licks his lips as he slowly jacks Dean's cock. With every up stroke he gently twists his hand before rubbing the pad of his thumb over the leaking tip. Cas wets his lips again and Dean is reminded of a child at a candy store with eyes wide and mouth wet, hungry to devour everything in sight. It makes his knees weak and he places his hands on Cas' shoulders for support. Cas licks his cock from the base to the tip swirling his tongue across the tip to catch the pre-cum. He does this one, two, three times and then gently sucks on Dean's ball sack. "Holy fuck Ca...." before he can finish Cas has swallowed him down in one swift movement. Dean cards his hands into Cas' hair for support gripping tightly because fuck his husband is a god and he may pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want there to be more to this but for now I am leaving it as is. Maybe one day I will add more but for now I am happy where it is at.


End file.
